The Not So Suite Life of Zack & Cody
by whoaitsnicole
Summary: Not good at writing summaries. Zack, Cody and their friends go through teen drama such as drugs, sex, etc. Possible Pairings: Zack/Max, Cody/OC
1. Chapter 1

"The Not So Suite Life of Zack & Cody"

This is my first story I've written so it probably sucks, Oh well, hope you enjoy it anyways P

I own nothing. Except for the couple of the characters I made up.

Rated T

Chapter 1

It was a hot and sunny day in Boston and everyone was outside enjoying the weather in the Tipton Hotel. That is everyone except Zack Martin. He was sitting on the couch, lazily flipping through channels looking for something to watch. His mother, Carey Martin, was out on a date with a mystery guy.

"Man, there's nothing good on tv." Zack said aloud to himself.

Just then, Cody Martin walked through the door, carrying a broken skateboard and clutching his right arm. "What happened to you?" asked Zack. Cody whimpered a little. "I was trying to an ollie off a curb and I fell. My arm really hurts." Cody replied. He lifted arm to show a a long cut, gushing a little blood.

"You broke your skateboard doing that?" said Zack in disbelief.

"Well, no. You see, after I fell my skateboard rolled into the street, and a truck ran over it." Cody replied.

"Hehe, wait 'till mom hears about this. You already scraped your knee gardening," Zac laughed. Cody blushed a little.

"Wait, why are you inside on a beautiful day like this?" Cody asked. Usually on a nice day, Zack was out doing something rather than staying inside.

"Mom grounded me for week." groaned Zack.

"What did you do this time?" Cody rolled his eyes. His brother was always getting into trouble. He and Zac were so different, he was almost hard to believe they were twins.

"Mom wouldn't let me go out with Bob, so I swore at her." Zack replied. "Dumb bitch," Zack mumbled quietly.

Bob was one of Zack and Cody's friends. He has a pretty goofy kid. He is a couple inches taller than the twins and has red hair. Bob is also dyslexic.

"A week is a little harsh just for swearing, but you still deserved it." Cody said. He then walked into the bathroom to clean his cut up.

"A little harsh? I'm grounded on the last week of summer!" Zack said loudly. Cody them popped his head out. He was shirtless and was wearing a shower cap. What? I can't hear you. I'm gonna take a nice long bath so don't bother me." Cody said. cody's abth usually last for an hour or two.

Zack then decided this was a good time to sneak out. He turned off the tv and walked out the door. He walked in the elevator just as a short hispanic girl walked in. She had long brown hair, tan skin and light brown eyes. Zack pushed the lobby button while the girl pushed the level 3 button. Since they were on the 23rd floor, they had to wait while before they could reach their destination. Obviously, Zack thought the girl was cute.

"Hey sweet thang..." Zack said. It was his usual pick-up line.

"Hi" replied the girl shyly, blushing slightly.

"I'm Zack." said Zack as he moved closer to her.

"My name is Rena." The girl replied. She had a little bit of an accent.

"So where are you from?" asked Zack.

"I'm from Puerto Rico. I just moved here and I'm living here at the Tipton for awhile." Rena replied.

"That's cool. I live here too. You know, I'm into sexy latinas." Zack said as suave as he could. This caused the girl to blush more.

She finally reached her destination and said waved as she walked out.

"Bye!" Zack yelled. She watched her ass as she walked out. _Damn,_ he thought to himself.

ding

He reached the lobby and walked to the font door. He looked aroung the lobby. _Hmm I wonder where Moseby's at? Oh well, it's better he's not here._

"Yo Norman" Zack said to the doorman. "Good afternoon Zack" Norman replied, as Zack walked out the door.

_I think I'll go see what Max is doing, _Zack thought. Max was one of Zack and Cody's female friends. Zack started walking into an alley beside the Tipton. As he was walking, Zack bumped into a tall, older teenage boy. The boy dropped the brown paper bag he was carrying and glared fiercely at Zack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah this chapter is pretty boring but I promise the story will get more interesting.

Next chapter: Carey's mystery date and the mystery teenage boy revealed!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people that made reviews. I wrote chapter 2 but forgot to post it. so here it is

Chapter 2

"Hey, watch where you're going, asshole!" the boy said angrily.

"Sorry, dude!" Zack said anxiously. He bent down, going to pick up the bag. But the boy snatched the bag out of Zack's hands quickly.

"Uh, that's okay" the boy replied nervously. "I'm Jay, by the way." Jay was a couple inches taller than Zack, with tan skin, green eyes, and dark brown hair, which was styled in perfectly shaped spikes.

"Hey, I'm Zack." said Zack. He looked at the brown bag curiously. "What's in the bag?"

Jay pondered for a moment. "Can I trust you?" He finally said.

"Yeah...sure" Zack replied uneasily. Jay went into the dark alley motioned for Zack to come over. Jay looked around and then opened the bag. Inside revealed a green, grass-like substance.

"Want some?" Jay asked, smiling slyly. "Or are you too big of a pussy?"

Zack acted on impulse. "Sure," he said while holding out his hand.

They went to a secluded, and started rolling the weed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile on Carey's date..._

Carey and her date where at one of the nicest (and expensive) restaurants in Boston.

"Thank you, for this wonderful afternoon, Mr. Moseby." Carey said smiling. She was wearing a short black dress.

"Please, call me Marion." Moseby replied. He was wearing a black suit and a red tie.

Carey smirked. "I would also liked to thank you for making this date in the afternoon and letting me rehearse again tonight. I'm so nervous for Friday night."

"Carey, you're a marvelous singer," Moseby reassured her. "You are going to do just fine." He chuckled. "I wonder what the boys are going to think to _us_."

"Oh, god! I didn't even think of their reaction." said Carey. "They will probably be--"

Moseby cut her off. "Shocked, angry?"

"Maybe. Are you ready to go?" Carey asked.

"Yes, let's leave." Moseby left the check on the table and he and Carey started to walk out the door.


End file.
